peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 October 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-10-05 ;Comments *There is a competition exclusively in the chat room to win tickets to an event at the Hackney Empire that coming Saturday (9th October), featuring Clinic, To Rococo Rot, Jamie Lidell, Mice Parade and Home Video. *Later in the programme there is another competition to win one of four copies of the Rough Trade compilation CD "Indiepop 1". The answer is "East Kilbride". *John mentions that the mother of Max Décharné, frontman in the Flaming Stars, had once written him a nice letter thanking him for playing the group's music on the radio. *Peel asks for help identifying an old American rocker who had featured in a photograph with a nonchalant Elvis Presley. John would like a copy of this. *The final session track from the Aphrodisiacs is a cover of a Pulp song. Sessions *Aphrodisiacs #2. Recorded 2004-08-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Nemo: Your Perfume is Making Me Sick (7") Relapse *Vitalic: Fanfares (12") Citizen/Different *Del-Vetts: Ram Charger (Various LP - Lost Legends Of Surf Guitar Vol II - Point Panic!) Sundazed Music *Aphrodisiacs: Terrahawk (Peel Session) *Vex'd: Ghost (12") Subtext *We Start Fires: Doll's House (LP - Caught Redhanded) Head Girl *Anna Fermin & The Trigger Gospel: The Box It Came In (Various Artists Compilation LP - Hard-Headed Woman:A Celebration Of Wanda Jackson) Bloodshot *Help, She Can't Swin: What Would Morrissey Say? (LP - Fashionista Super Dance Troupe) Fantastic Plastic *Reverb: Waveform (LP - Playback) C41 *Flaming Stars: She's Gone (LP - Named & Shamed) Vinyl Japan *Like Kisses Of Thread: The Prickly Things (LP - Glimpse) Nastycandy *Aphrodisiacs: The Tomorrow People (Peel Session) *DJ Distance: Shiverz (EP - Closer Than You Think) Sting *Jean Noel: Ela Lia (Various Artists Compilation LP - Tulear Never Sleeps) Stern's Music *Leslie Holmes & His Smiling Voice: He's In The Infirmary Now (Pig's Big 78) Imperial (Pig's Big 78) *Container Drivers: Run (CDR) White Label *Caves: Wow Machine (CD Single) Main Spring :JP: "I'd love to have been called Pharoah. What a great name! If I had any more children - if I was capable of having more children, I think Pharoah would be the name that I would go for. Boy or girl - Pharoah." *Pharoah Roche with DJ Kinetic: Digital Graffiti (7") Toothless *Aphrodisiacs: The Hour is Late, But Please Consider (Peel Session) *Research: Love Me Tender (7") White Label *Green Man & Cytech: Feb 21st (Various Artists Compilation LP - Basswerk Sessions #02) Basswerk *Gus Cannon: Poor Boy, Long Ways From Home (4xCD – A Century Of The Blues) Chrome Dreams *Futurebound & Codek: Get On Up (12") Infrared *Aphrodisiacs: Do You Remember The First Time? (Peel Session) *Semi Squared: Unknown (CDR Demo) White Label *Snowblood: Kali (LP - The Human Tragedy) Lawgiver :Instead of the news jingle, Peel presses something that brings up the sound of himself talking (Wrong Track Moment). File ;Name *John Peel 2004-10-05.mp3 *John_Peel_20041005.mp3 ;Length *1:57:38 *1:58:45 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 16 of 17 (2004 & Shows from Finnish Radio) *Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment